Voiced
by narukak711
Summary: In which MC tells Jumin about her relationship anxieties. Pretty much just fluffy goodness ft an anxious MC


You roll over in bed, rubbing your eyes to help them adjust to the gentle sunlight streaming in through the window. You turn to watch his face and a smile creeps across yours. It wasn't often that you woke up before him, but you relished the times that you did. Jumin always said that he thought you were beautiful when you were asleep and that's why he liked to watch you. But, you laid there staring at his normally hard features softened and restful, with his hair unbrushed and gently framing his face, and thought that he was the one who really looked like an angel while he was asleep.

Jumin's eyes fluttered open, and when his eyes adjusted a smile crossed his lips. "Good morning, princess." He scooted closer to you, so close that your noses were almost touching, still smiling in the gentle way that only he could. "Did you sleep well?"

You nod and wrap your arms around him. "Jumin…" you started, unsure of just how to place your words. Jumin wasn't one to be hurt easily, but you loved him so much it pained you to think about saying anything that could possibly hurt him. "Yes, beautiful?" his smile faded from his face as he noticed your hesitation, "Is something wrong?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, _. More than anything."

You looked up at his caring face and he kissed you gently on the forehead. "Jumin, I love you so much. I love you so much that it hurts. Sometimes the thought just crosses my mind that one day you could decide you don't like being around me anymore and just leave…" your nerves were starting to get to you, causing you to talk fast and panicked.

"You could just kick me out and continue on with your life and forget about me and you would be fine. I just feel like you have nothing to lose by leaving me and I have everything to lose…"Tears had started to surface in your eyes and you could feel yourself starting to unravel.

Jumin pulled you closer, holding you so tight that it almost hurt. Your body pressed in to his chest and you could hear his breathing quicken. "_." The way he said your name was powerful and deep – you had never heard his voice like that before. " _I will never leave you_." His voice was strong, the way he said it was almost like a command. "You have come in to my life and shown your kindness and beauty to me so many times. Every day I wake up surprised that you still want to be with me, that you haven't run away. _I love you __. I'm sorry if I haven't shown you that properly."

You had given up trying to hold back tears, quietly crying in to Jumin's chest. "Jumin… every day you show me how much you love me. I don't understand what you see, but I am so lucky that the man I love most in the world loves me back and treats me better than I could ever imagine." You pull your head away from Jumin's chest and put your hand over your face. He brought his strong, but still gentle hands to your face and wiped your tears. "I'm sorry that I made it sound like you were the problem, I know it's all me. But there's just this voice in my head that keeps telling me that it's too good to be true. I'm never going to be able to treat you as well as you treat me, and that voice just keeps saying that one day you're going to realize that you don't need me and leave. I try and tell the voice to stop - that you love me, but it just keeps repeating in my head, saying that your words are just empty lies, and that one day you'll grow tired of me."

You could see the worry in his eyes as he took in every word that came out of your mouth, his eyebrows only furrowed more. You were starting to feel almost guilty for expressing your worries, but you knew it was good to tell him how you felt. He had already reacted with so much more kindness than you could have expected, it almost reinforced your feeling that you didn't deserve him.

He kissed your forehead and then moved to kiss your lips gently. "_, you give me so much more than you give yourself credit for. I can't even bear to think of spending a day without you. You're the only person who has taken the time to see who I really am, and you haven't run away. You have helped me grow so much, words can't even express how I feel, but I'll try my best with what our language has to offer – I love you. I will love you forever, even when the sun rises in the west. Even when I grow old and weak. Even if you don't love me back," he pauses for a moment and let out a small chuckle, "…even when Zen starts loving cats – I will always love you more than words can say."

His words were comforting, and they brought back memories of the early days of your relationship. He really had grown so much in the time that you had known him, yet he still kept that beautiful part of himself that was distinctly Jumin. Thinking about these changes, you knew that Jumin really did love you just like he said - he had gone through so much just to be with you, so much just to try and make you happy. You realized that he was so sincere - he was in so deep, that he wouldn't stop loving you.

Smiling, you placed your head back on his shoulder, and you could feel his hands carefully running through your hair. You started to feel his body shifting, and before you knew what was happening he was standing, holding you in his arms. "Why don't we have some breakfast, princess?" He turned and started to carry you towards the kitchen. "I think we have ingredients for pancakes, or I can make omelets if you'd rather."

You muttered a response about what you wanted to eat and wrapped your arms around him. You took a deep breath, taking in the moment and the scent of Jumin, and sighed. He meant the world to you, and he knew just how to show you that you meant the same to him. He could calm your anxieties, and, as much as he says you make him a better person, you knew that he was the one who was helping you change in the best way possible.


End file.
